Iridescent Illusions
by SangoHiwatari
Summary: Kagome(tomboy) and InuYasha were best friends as little kids, until InuYasha had to move away.Now ten years later he's back and is looking for his old best friend, who has mysteriously turned into a prep!
1. Default Chapter

"Iridescent Illusions" - Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own the thought of the story, the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Here" said a six year old little girl, her name was Kagome Higurashi. Pushing the flower into the little boy's hand then taking a step back she said, "Cheer up things will get better."

"What would I want to do with this?" questioned the boy in a harsh tone, while holding the flower at an arm length as if it would jump alive and attack him. "This won't make things better. It's just a stupid flower."

"You would be amazed at how much a cherry blossom will change a persons attitude." She said in a cheery tone. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose my mom."

"Yeah well I don't need your pity."

"I know your much stronger than that." She said with a blush gracing her cheeks. "InuYasha can I ask you something?"

Sighing he shrugged his shoulders, this girl just wouldn't leave him alone. "What ever."

"Will you be my friend?"

"I guess." He replied.

"For ever and for always?" she questioned on.

"Yes now will you leave me alone?"

"Okay!" she said with a happy chirp while flopping down next to him to sit on the grass. Five minutes went by, Kagome looked over her shoulder at the six year old InuYasha, he had his head resting in his arms. She glanced up at the sky it was an inky black color, which seemed to match InuYasha's mood perfectly. "Do you want to play house?" she asked.

He raised his head with a scowl gracing his features, "Boy's don't play house that's a girl game." He pointed out.

"Okay how about tag instead?"

"Tag?"

"Yeah come on let's play." And with that she took a hold of his hand and pulled him upwards. "TAG YOUR IT!" she said slapping him in the arm and taking off in the other direction.

"Your not getting away that easily." He said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Meanwhile inside the funeral hall the adults were discussing the boys fate.

"He surly can't go and live with his half brother, can he?" questioned a small little man by the name of Mr.Myouga, his hair was starting to slowly recede from the top of his head giving a knowing look about him. After receiving no answer from the crowd he continued on.

"I would think not he's only six years old, and the half brother didn't even seem to think that it was appropriate enough to show and give his respects. He would not care about the boy's well being, he is only sixteen himself."

"That still doesn't give us an answer to our problems." Pointed out Ms.Kaede.

"And you say that his father has died as well?" asked Mrs.Higurashi.

"Yes the poor boy really has no one left." Answered Mr.Myouga.

"I feel so helpless can't anyone take him?" questioned Mrs.Higurashi.

"I guess I could take him home with me for a little while but I really don't think he will like living with an old croon like me." Said Ms.Kaede.

"Well it gives the boy a place to stay for a little while."

InuYasha ended up living with Ms.Kaede for one year before provisions were made to move him into a foster home. During that year Kagome became a frequent visitor at Ms.Kaede's home, always coming by and asking if InuYasha could come out to play. They were always seen together, never was there one with out the other. That is until the day when the social worker came to collect him. Kagome and InuYasha were outside at the time enjoying the lush summer heat, building a fort in the woods located behind Ms.Kaede's house. Kagome and InuYasha had only come in to get a drink of nice cold Lemonade when Ms.Kaede called them into the living room of the house. Both walked in with a big smile located on their faces, to InuYasha's surprise Kagome turned out to be quite the tomboy.

"Look at you InuYasha how did you get so dirty? And you too Kagome I had hoped that you would have turned out to be a good role models for him! But it seems that it has turned the other way you've turned into a tomboy, no longer a respectable young lady."

"That's okay Ms.Kaede I much rather being me than someone else." Answered Kagome with a smile, knowing that Ms.Kaede was only joking around.

"Hey Kaede who's that?" asked InuYasha rather rudely, while jerking his thumb behind his back at the social worker.

"Well she's here…" Ms.Kaede trailed off, how could she tell him that this woman was here to take him away from his new family only to be placed somewhere with people that won't ever love him the way they do.

"I'm here to relocate you in to your new home." Stated the social worker.

"Relocate? What does she mean Kaede?" InuYasha asked with a worried look on his face.

"I mean that you are no longer going to live here and you'll be placed with a new family as soon as we leave this place. Now hurry up and gather your things we're leaving."

"Leaving!" Kagome squeaked with tears forming in her eyes. "InuYasha can't leave, he lives here with Ms.Kaede not with someone else. He's my best friend he _can't leave_." By this time the tears had already fallen, Ms.Kaede soon came to kneel beside to comfort her.

"But I don't want to leave," InuYasha said brokenly, "Kagome please don't cry."

"Now, now none of this go pack your things." The social worker snapped, leaving no room for argument.

InuYasha took one more pleading look at Ms.Kaede then begrudgingly started to walk up the stairs towards his room. Kagome quickly followed him, breaking into more tears once she noticed that InuYasha was actually doing what he was told. InuYasha shoved all of his toys into a bag, looking back into his toy box he noticed a small stone lurking around the bottom. This stone was from one of his and Kagome's many swims down at the pond.

He had originally picked it up because Kagome had said that it was really pretty. Now looking at it he glanced over at Kagome, who had taken a seat on his bed to try and recollect herself, an idea had formed in his head. With quick thinking he threw the stone as hard as he could towards the floor. When it hit the floor the stone snapped in two pieces, at the sound of the commotion Kagome had lifted her head just in time to see the stone break. Picking it up InuYasha looked at the place where it had broken, on the inside there were millions of tiny crystals on both halves.

Turning around he held the stone out in front of him for Kagome to see.

"Wow that is really pretty." She said with wide eyes.

"Here you take this half and I'll keep the other. So that we will always remember each other."

"InuYasha…thank you."

When they came back down the stairs the social worker already had her car keys in her hands.

"Well come on then hurry it up." She said in her snobby voice.

InuYasha turned around one last time to thank Ms.Kaede for having him, then when he reached Kagome's goodbye he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will never forget you Kagome, I'm coming back _home_ some day and you better not forget me."

"Never, and don't forget me either!" she said while sniffling, "Bye"

"Bye"

And with that InuYasha was gone from Kagome's life. For a few hours afterwards Kagome had stayed at Ms.Kaede's house. The old woman didn't mind, if anything she welcomed the company. After having InuYasha there to tear up her nice clean house she was glad that she didn't have to be alone right away. After awhile Ms.Kaede called Mrs.Higurashi to come and get the broken form of little Kagome.

Over the years Kagome never forgot the little boy, her best friend, InuYasha. She did eventually push away her sadness though, having to make new friends. Even though Kagome never really fit in with them she did her best to pretend that her life was the way she wanted it. They were the popular prissy bunch of girls that Kagome wouldn't have even stepped near if InuYasha had been around to say anything. The only thing that saved Kagome's sanity was her weekly classes that she taught. She was a black belt in Judo, Karate, and Tae Kwon Do all because of her adventures with InuYasha had inspired her to continue in something boyish. Playing the tomboy when she was younger had stuck with her; she started to take the classes not too long after InuYasha had left, now being eighteen, she reaps the rewards. The thing was that she never told any of her friends at school, she had feared that they would turn her away if they had ever found out about them.

To Kagome her whole life was one big lie, she was one person at school but at home or at her classes she was herself, the person she wanted to be. Her life at school looked pretty good to the unsuspecting eye. Head cheerleader, school president, head actress/singer, and girlfriend to the biggest jock in the entire school. But inside it was all a lie, she felt like she was being torn apart. That was another reason why she loved going to teach the Martial Arts classes, she got to take her anger out on the poor students! Her mother teased her every once and a while by saying "She was born to kick Ass". Some of her students where even some of her classmates at school but she had warned them never to talk to her outside of the weekly class. They were the teenagers that her friends loved to pick on the most, and as much as Kagome wanted to stick up for them she knew she couldn't because her friends would surly turn her away as well or even worse they would turn their sight's on Kagome herself. This fear constantly plagued Kagome's mind.

RingRing

Kagome reached over and turned off her alarm clock. Looking at it read 6:30a.m. She grumbled,

"I hate Monday mornings."

Rolling out of bed and grabbing a hand full of clothes she slowly made her way towards the bathroom door in the dark. She knew her house too well; she knew every twist and turn located at every corner. After reaching the bathroom she started up the shower and hoped in, waking up instantly as the water temperature slowly turned from cold to soothingly warm.

After her shower she chose to wear her high school colors, Gold and Navy Blue. Her top was a T-shirt one that just nicely ended where her jeans began, leaving just enough for her to show off a little skin but not nearly too much. The sleeves had a rim of gold, as did the neck and bottom. On the front was where the school emblem was located. As for her jeans, they were a pair of denim bell-bottoms, to complete the outfit she tied her hair up in a high pony-tale, along with a pair of hoop earrings. She wasn't wearing any make-up because she just didn't believe in it, all it does is cover up her true beauty, is what she told all her friends when ever they would ask her why she wasn't wearing any. Also she was wearing the stone that InuYasha had given her. After she had gotten home that day her mother had taken the stone and made a hole in it big enough to fit on a chain. She almost never took off the necklace, when she was at school if things began to become too much for her she would take a hold of the stone and waited until she had calmed down enough to breathe again. Just the idea of a little piece of her old friendship close by was enough for her. It also helped her to find what little bit about herself that she did know.

Exiting the bathroom Kagome headed down stairs into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. To her luck her mom was up and had already made bacon and toast.

Grabbing a few pieces of each she swiftly went over and hugged her mother.

"Good morning, and thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime dear, so are you and Koga going to the movies after school or do you have something else planed."

Koga was the schools lead star; he was in every sport that you could sign up for. Everything had to be the best for him, and seeing as how Kagome was the head of everything else in the school that he wasn't, it just seemed like a perfect match. To him at least, really Kagome couldn't stand him. He was just another part of the school thing that she detested. Her friends weren't any better; whenever Koga would drape an arm around her shoulders all of her friends would squeal with excitement and comment on how cute they looked together. The funny thing was, was that two of Koga's best friends, Hakkaku and Ginta were gay. Even though she was sure that Koga didn't know it himself, he was kind of slow, if he did ever find out she was sure that he was throw them out of the group.

"Um I'm not sure what this weeks plans are but I'll tell you when I get home, I should know by then."

"Okay well be sure to call if your plans change."

"I will thanks." Kagome said while walking out of the back door.

Kagome was walking along the sidewalk beside the school when she felt two arms circle around her waist.

"Hello Koga." Said Kagome with a small smirk; boy this guy did have a lot of nerve.

"Why Kagome aren't you happy to see me? O by the way you're looking very beautiful today."

"Thank you. Come on if we don't hurry we'll be late."

"Come on Kagome the bell doesn't ring for another five minutes." He drawled out.

"But I need to check and see what the schedule is this week. I might have to change a few things around. My cheerleading and rehearsal might be at the same time."

Sighing Koga let go and started to walk towards the school.

"Well do you want to go to the movies later or something it feels like forever since we last went out."

"It's only been three days, and don't you have practice today?"

"I could always put it off to the side, Going out with you would be so much better than practice." He whispered into her ear.

From behind, Kagome heard a few sighs; turning around she saw all three of her friends standing there with their arms folded and a misty look in their eyes.

"That is so sweet Kagome how did you ever resist such a cute puppy dog face like that?" asked Yuka.

Rolling her eyes Kagome muttered to her self, "Yeah a puppy that you would just love to kick."

"Did you say something?" asked Eri, which was the closest to her.

"No nothing, so shouldn't we go inside?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"Fine but Kagome your not going to get away that easily. How about we talk later at lunch." Koga said then swooped down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kagome you have got to be the luckiest girl in the whole school. I swear every girl in the school must envy you." Said Ayumi.

"Yeah luckiest"

"InuYasha get up now! If you miss school then I really will toss you out on your ass." Yelled Sesshomaru, while banging on the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up already leave me the hell alone." InuYasha yelled back, damn he hated this set up a lot.

InuYasha just turned eighteen meaning that he was aloud to live almost anywhere he wanted. The only say in the matter turn out to be his brothers.

Just nicely five days after InuYasha's eighteenth birthday, his older brother Sesshomaru, came to collect him saying that it was about time that the family got back together. Being the age of twenty-eight, seemed to make Sesshomaru think that he was old enough to have reign over his little brother. So just like always InuYasha was basically forced into living with someone that he really didn't want to. The only thing that InuYasha liked about the whole thing was that he now was back in the same town he had left his best friend. Even though Inuyasha had no clue if Kagome even still lived here, he was still willing to look for his long lost friend. It had been eleven years and he hadn't change much in the least, he had hoped that the same thing went for Kagome as well.

After his morning shower InuYasha had decided to skip breakfast all together and just head straight for school. Sesshomaru wasn't please in the least, just as InuYasha was walking out of the door Sesshomaru threw a ten dollar bill on the table and said to go eat something. Scoffing InuYasha picked up the money off the kitchen table and walked out the door.

Walking down the side of the road InuYasha noticed a few of the strange looks that he was receiving. Grumbling to himself he said, "Gees haven't these people ever seen a guy with white hair. I mean Sesshomaru does live here as well so what is their problem?"

InuYasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the person coming up behind him.

Miroku had seen him from the other end of the street, hearing a rumor that a new student was coming sometime soon made Miroku think it was this guy in front of him. Taking a closer look at him Miroku noticed that he seemed to be around the same age as himself. Steeling his resolve Miroku walked quickly up behind the guy and punched him on the shoulder.

InuYasha was shaken form his thoughts as the blow hit his shoulder. Spinning around InuYasha grabbed a fist full of the guy's shirt, lifted him up and pinned him against the building next to him.

"Next time I won't give you a chance to speak, so you better talk now, what do you want?" Inuyasha said with a hint of a growl located in his voice.

"Well for one calm down, two it's nice to meet you my name is Miroku." He said while offering his hand out to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at it, scoffed and then dropped the guy, letting him fall to the ground.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Miroku said while getting off the ground, and dusting himself off. "So am I right in guessing that you're heading off towards that high school?" He said while pointing off towards the up coming building.

"Yeah your right, I presuming that you go there as well?" InuYasha said while glancing at the guy from the corner for his eye.

"Yup, well seeing as you're new here let me show you around. We might even be in a few of the same classes."

When they reached the high school Inuyasha found himself looking very closely at all the girls that walked past him. Miroku being the pervert that he was noticed.

"I see you like the lady's as well, my friend we are going to get a long great."

"It's not like that you pervert. I'm looking for an old friend."

"And I am right in guessing that this old friend would be a girl?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"O look another person that you have found that hate's you eh Miroku?" said a very girlish voice from behind the boy's.

"My dear Sango where have you been? Were you always standing behind me?" Miroku asked hopefully.

A scowl appeared on her face, "No you perverted bastard. I just got here, so who's the new guy?"

"O Sango how rude of me, InuYasha this is the lovely lady Sango. Sango this is InuYasha." Miroku said as an introduction.

"InuYasha huh? Well it's nice to meet you, I hope your nothing like Miroku here." She said with a smile on her face to let him know that she was only joking.

"Have no fear their Sango, the only reason why I was looking at the passing girls was because I'm looking for an old friend."

"Old friend? Well what's her name maybe I could help you out there. I know basically every girl in this school."

"Really well that would really shorten my list of things to do if I could find her soon, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Have you ever heard for her?" he asked hopefully.

Sango's look turned sour instantly, "O yes I know Miss Prissy Bitch, High and Mighty."

From the look on Sango's face and with the help form what she had just said InuYasha had gotten the feeling that she was not the same person that he had left behind.

"You don't like her?" he asked hoping to get some more answers out of her before she blew a gasket.

"Don't like her? I'd be about right if I guessed that over half the school doesn't like her. She's a real nasty piece of work that one is."

"Lovely," he said while rolling his eye's, "Kagome what have you gotten your self into now."

"So how do you know Miss Ice Bitch?" asked Sango.

"She used to be my best friend before I moved away from here. Back then she was quite the tomboy."

"Tomboy that's rich I love to see her come to school with a pair of baggy pants on, it would kill her."

When she said that InuYasha decided to take a closer look at what Sango was really wearing. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but she was wearing a pair of men's army pants, that surprisingly suited her. Along with a black T-shirt that said:

"_Don't mess with the goods"_

He had to laugh a little at that one because he guessed that Miroku, more than likely, rarely kept his hands to himself.

"O look speak of the Ice Queen, here she comes."

InuYasha spun around looking all over and tried to find her. A group of people had just walked by, upon taking a closer look InuYasha saw four girls, and one guy. The guy had his arm over one of the girl's shoulders, not that she looked very happy about it.

Sango followed InuYasha's gaze and saw Kagome.

"Yeah that's her, the one with her boy toy twisted all around her."

InuYasha's eyes widened as he looked at the new Kagome. She sure wasn't the same girl that he had left behind, but he did guess that eleven years does change a person a lot. As he was looking her over he noticed that she had grown up a lot, no longer the same little girl. She was one of the prissy girls, how did that happen, she hated girly things when they were younger. The only thing remotely girly that she had once suggested when they used to play together was if he wanted to play house. And even then she was much happier to play tag with him instead. InuYasha was almost about to give up hope at ever getting his Kagome back, when he saw a stone on a chain that hung from her neck. She still had the stone he gave her, that must mean something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iridescent Illusions**-**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own the thought of the story, the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

And the song is by Fefe Dobson.

The day continued on as if InuYasha had never even seen Kagome, also he ended up being in three of Miroku's classes, the other two he was in Sango's. Even though he didn't show it, InuYasha was really trying to work out a plain to try and get Kagome off by her self to talk to her. But that proved harder than he once thought it would have been. Every time he did see her she was always with a friend, going to the library, going to class, she even had to travel to the bathroom with a heard of girls!

InuYasha was just passing by the gym doors when he saw Kagome come flying around a corner and almost smashed head long into him. Even though the crash never came InuYasha was still standing there stunned, Kagome had passed him by without even taking a second glance back. As he looked down he noticed an article of clothing, picking it up he saw that it was a pair of underwear, very girly underwear. Purple with pink and white lace on the side. A blush instantly crossing his face, he was **_holding_** Kagome's under wear!

"O my god what the hell do I do with it?" he asked himself in a panic. "I guess I have to give it back…" so not really noticing what he was doing InuYasha walked inside the gym and tried to find Kagome. He didn't have to look far she was just about to walk in the girls changing rooms.

"Hey Kagome!" he yelled out, and like I said he _wasn't _thinking, "You dropped this." He said while holding it out for the world to see.

Kagome turned to see who had yelled for her and came face to face with a pair of her underwear. Her face went the same colour as a boiling teapot. "Thanks" she said while taking the unmentionable, she didn't even know this guy and he was giving her her underwear. Who was he? She had never seen him around here before; wow is he ever cute! But before she could even ask the guy his name he was gone.

Outside InuYasha was beating himself up for how he handled the situation. He made a complete idiot out of himself right in front of Kagome of all people. "O god just try to forget it, try and forget…" he mentally told himself over and over.

When he walked in the front door Sesshomaru was there waiting for him.

"What do you want now?" InuYasha asked dryly as he dropped his book bag and jacket at the coat rack.

"What are your plains for tonight?" he asked sounding half like he didn't care but still annoying all the same.

"Well I was planning on checking out the local Martial Arts class." He said off handedly.

"Good because I'm going out tonight and I didn't want to come home and find the house blown up. But if your not going to be here then there is nothing to worry about." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru for that one, "Jeez thanks for showing so much faith in me." He said while scoffing. "So where are you going?"

"Are you that nosey that you must know every detail of my life? I'm taking my girl friend, Rin out on a date."

"A girl friend? Well I will have to meet her if she can stand you…"

"Watch it if your not careful you might find all of that hair chopped off in your sleep." He snapped back.

"What's for supper?" InuYasha asked while entering the kitchen, not taking any heed to the warning.

"What ever you decide to make because I am not going to wait on you hand and foot."

"Fine, fine I'll try to find my own supper that shouldn't be too hard…" he mumbled off as he started to rummage through the cupboards.

Much to InuYasha's dismay there wasn't very much to be found so he settled for the only thing in the house, a cup of instant noodles.

"Ah good old Ramen, o how I've missed you." He said while looking down at the steaming bowl in front of him. "Now after your eaten I will go out for a night on the town."

"Kagome where do you think your going?" Koga said while walking up to her and grabbing onto Kagome's waist, dragging her back into his waiting arms. "So do you want to go see a movie? Or we could go over to my house and watch one while cozening up on the couch together." He said while playing with her hair.

"Koga, tonight's not very good I have to…" Kagome wracked her brain to try and find an excuse, anything at all that would get him to back off before she blew up and beat the living shit out of him. "O I have to baby sit Souta tonight I'm sorry." She said, proud at her self for coming up with that one so fast.

"Poor Kagy stuck baby sitting all alone. How will you ever manage with out me?"

"O it's okay," she hurried to reassure him but cringed at the nickname he had for her. "I still have a lot of homework to do and the cheer has to be fixed up a little bit. The next game is this Saturday and we wouldn't want it to be wrong in any way now would we?"

"That's my girl, Kagy the sexiest cheerleader around. Never wanting her man to look bad in front of tons of people right?"

"Yeah that's it." She said as she rolled her eyes. Koga never even noticed the sarcasm that was in her voice this guy must have taken a few too many blows to the head. "Well I should get home I don't want mama to worry over me."

"Okay," he pouted knowing that he wasn't going to get his own way. "Well then one last kiss to keep you going until I see you tomorrow." He said proudly as he bent down and captured her lips.

Kagome quickly pulled away before he had time to take the kiss any farther. "Okay now I really have to go." She said pulling away with a fake laugh.

"Fine, good bye." He said waving with the puppy dog look on his face, as he stopped on the sidewalk.

"See ya." Kagome called back over her shoulder with not the least bit of sympathy towards him. Turning around she shuddered as she tried to forget the felling of his lips on her own. "Gross I bet I'll have nightmare's over this kiss for a while, and to think I just got over the last one."

"I'm home Mama!" Kagome called as she entered the living room.

"Your home early? So no plans tonight?"

"I was thinking of having a training session by my self, seeing as how I don't teach tonight."

"You mean Koga didn't make any plans?"

"O he did," she said with a sigh, "But his plans were not going to ruin my night off I do have a life without that idiot."

If her mother noticed anything in that last comment, then to her credit she didn't say anything.

"Hey Kagome, you don't instruct tonight do you? I called your house last night to remind you." Said her Sensei.

"O no I got your memo Sakaki," she said while putting down her training bag. "But I thought that I would come and train. I haven't in a while I almost feel out of shape."

"You out of shape ha! That's rich Kagome, well if you want prey to beat on there's a new guy here who's just signed up for classes."

"O really is he any good or just a newbie?" her interest caught automatically.

"Well he said that he's had some experience, a few classes or something along those lines."

"Interesting…" she mumbled off making a mental note to check him out.

"Just go easy, at least leave enough of him in one piece to come back next week." Sakaki said jokingly.

"Awe you never let me have any fun." She responded taking the bait with a smile.

"Hey Ginta what's new?" asked Kagome as she walked into the training area. Even though Ginta was one of Koga's friends, he was also one of Kagome's student's meaning that he also had some of the same struggles that Kagome had to go through as well. Even though he had more to cover up, being gay with Hakkaku and such.

"O hey Kagome how's life?"

"Not well." She said with a smirk.

"_O no…_" Ginta thought to himself, _"She's in a pist off mood if I don't get out of here I'm going to get my ass kicked!"_

"So do you want to train together?" she asked before he could scurry off.

"Yeah sure." He inwardly flinched, "Damn I was hoping to be in one piece for my date with Hakkaku."

"Sweet let's get started, I need to get all the kinks out." She said enthusiastically while striking up a fighting stance.

"So what happened today that has you"- duck - "so pissed of?" he asked while dodging a punch from Kagome.

"O that, well where do you want me to start? The part where Koga pissed me off or the most embarrassing moment of my life?" she said while sweeping the feet right out from underneath Ginta.

From his position on the floor mat he looked up at her and said very carefully, "Koga?"

"Okay we'll start there." She said with a shrug, "Well he was being his usual over baring self." She paused just long enough to stall Ginta from getting up by grabbing his arm and tossing him over her shoulder. "So anyway yeah he had the nerve to act like a chauvinistic pig right in front of my friends, he wrapped his arms around my stomach and wouldn't let me go. I swear" she stopped again to let him get up. "I really am going to kill him one of these days."

Taking a moment to wipe the stars from his eyes Ginta said, "Well I'm amazed that you even do put up with him he is quite the jerk." He said while getting up and taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the next onslaught.

"Yeah but it's the same reason you do, there's not much help for it now is there?" she asked while wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I guess", he said while trying to land a punch on her upper arm.

"Now that was pathetic just cause I'm a girl you're going easy, come on now you know I won't let that one pass by."

"O I'm sorry didn't mean too." He said cracking knowing that a world of hurt awaited. "So what was the other," duck "thing that happened today?"

"O that well I was on my way towards the gym, I guess on the way there I dropped a pair of underwear."

"Can I guess where this is going?" he asked while dodging a right hook from Kagome.

She gave a very unlady like snort, "Do you want me to finish or not?"

"Okay, okay continue." He said, also he tried to knock Kagome off her feet but it just backfired and he tripped over his own.

Kagome just ignored his clumsiness and continued. "I was about to walk into the girls changing rooms when some guy, who was really hot." At this point she landed a punch right in the middle of Ginta's face because he was momentarily distracted, the mentioning of a hot guy and all, "that I had never seen before, handed the underwear to me."

"Ouch, did everyone see?" he asked while rubbing his face.

"Well try half the gym class and my teacher. Ha I can tell you he had something to say about it. So anything new with you?" she asked as she twisted his arm behind his back.

"Um…"

And that was how InuYasha found them.

"Wow this place is huge! Where did they say the training mats are?" InuYasha asked himself out loud as he turned another corner. "Hey I hear some noise up ahead, could someone be fighting?"

As he rounded the corner he saw a pair fighting on the mats. The two turned out to be a guy and… _Kagome!_ "What the hell, why is Kagome here?" he thought to himself.

"Kagome is that you?" he asked uncertainly.

At the sound of her name Kagome looked and completely forgot about the arm hold she had Ginta in. She ended up finding the same guy from her gym scene earlier that day.

"Can I help you?" she asked not sure how to handle the situation.

"You don't remember me at all do you?" he asked with a sad look gracing his features.

"Am I supposed t"- But she was cut off.

"It's me InuYasha."

Kagome's face literally dropped to the floor. "InuYasha!" she half asked half squealed.

InuYasha dropped his bag on the floor and looked Kagome straight in the eye, then pulled out his half of the stone from his pocket and showed it to her.

"O my god it's you! It's really you? I'm not dreaming?" she asked in a hysterical voice.

"No you're not dreaming Kagome I've come home just like I said I would."

At that moment Ginta decided to snap Kagome's attention back to him by reminding her about his arm, which had lost all feeling by now. She hastily let go and took a jump back; "I'm sorry Ginta I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," he said waving it off, "Half the time you never know your own strength." He said jokingly.

She ended up blushing at that remark, trying to save some of the moment she asked, "InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

"I had originally come to join up for classes." He stopped there not knowing what else to say. She was acting so differently, compared to their encounter at school.

She had caught on though, "Um do you want to go somewhere so we can talk?" she really didn't want to stay at the training mats if they were.

"Sure where to?" he asked as they walked away from a stunned Ginta.

"How about a walk around the park?"

"I guess." He said as she led the way out.

"So let me get this straight your living with you brother Sesshoumaru?" she asked trying to confirm something straight in her head.

"Yeah, it bite's but at least I get to live here and have some free will, instead of being confined to a foster home."

"I guess that's a perk."

They had circled the park around four times now and still InuYasha hadn't figured out what was wrong with the picture. _"All you have to do is ask!"_ he told himself over and over in his head, but her refusal to admit to the attitude change was slowly turning out to be his next main topic.

"Do you want to go sit down at restaurant or something?" he finally asked.

"Sure I haven't eaten supper yet." She said as she remembered about her skipped meal.

"O wait," he said while fishing out a piece of paper from his pocket, "a friend of mine from school gave me this address. He said that he owned a bar/restaurant, we could go there."

"Sounds fun where is it?"

"Um forty-two Consumer's drive, the name is "_Houshi's_"." He read out loud from the paper.

"Great I know where that is, it's just around the corner."

As soon as they walked into the establishment, people at the bar counter hailed them. They had called for InuYasha and for once in her teenage years she wasn't the one who was receiving the attention. InuYasha looked over and found Miroku and Sango standing quite close to each other. Judging from their clothes InuYasha guessed that they must have been working. Sango still supported her baggy army pants, but as for her top she had an apron over it, along with a tray in her hand. As for Miroku he wore a black button up shirt and necktie to match.

As they walked over towards the two Sango had caught sight of Kagome; her expression changed from a smile to a frown. _"O great these are InuYasha's friends? I know for a fact that a welcome will not be received upon my arrival." _

"Hello InuYasha." Sango said, while completely ignoring Kagome.

"Hey guys what's up? O yeah this is Kagome." He said while gesturing towards her, "Kagome this is Miroku and Sango, but you might already know each other."

"_How you doing?" _Miroku said while snapping his fingers at Kagome, copying an act only Joey off of "Friends" would do.

"She's doing fine you pervert, so keep your hands to yourself." Said InuYasha while growling. Kagome only ended up laughing at his antics; people who treated her normal were always a refreshing escape.

"So what will you two be having tonight?"

"What is your special?" Kagome asked politely.

"Um… wait I know it…darn it Sango what's on for specials?"

"Your hopeless you don't even know and it's your restaurant!"

"Point made now what is it?" he said with a goofy grin.

"Steak, potato wedges, cauliflower, and gravy." She reeled off.

"Hey that sounds really good let's get it." Said Kagome.

"Fine, here let's take a seat over there." InuYasha said pointing towards a table that was secluded off form everyone.

Upon taking a seat InuYasha fixed Kagome with a look that quite clearly said, "Now talk".

Kagome cleared her throat then said nothing; she wasn't about to spill the beans.

Sighing InuYasha started the talking, "Okay what's going on your acting all weird and I want to find out what's been going on over the years. Come on I told you everything."

"I um okay fine." She said looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"And stop doing that it's not going to work." He said while laughing.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"What do I want to know? Come on Kagome when I left you were heading in the right direction and you were who you wanted to be. Now I've returned and you're like this one of the preps!

"I … well what the hell did you think I would do! When you left I had no one, the boys wouldn't play with a girl and the girls wanted to play house. If I wanted to be excepted by anyone I couldn't be who I wanted to be I had to change to suit the world."

"You don't have to pretend your something your not. Just be who you are, like the Kagome I saw back there who was kicking ass!" InuYasha shouted out angrily, people that was seated around them where starting to edge away from them in fear of a fight starting. At the bar Miroku watched from his safe haven, "It doesn't look like InuYasha's meeting the Kagome he was expecting."

"What did he expect! Nothing good is going to come from that self absorbed drama queen. She cares for nothing but her self."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think Sango?"

"Not at all she can shove her rotten attitude up her"-

"Orders up!" Miroku said cutting in on Sango's ranting, "here take them their food."

"Fine." She snapped and took a hold of the plates and started over towards the occupied table.

When she placed the food on the table she didn't even steel a glance at Kagome; she just kept her head down. But Miroku must have had a death wish hanging over his head because at that moment he decided to bring everyone's attention to her.

"Hey Sango why don't you entertain our customers?"

"And how would you like me to do that Miroku?" she said while throwing him an evil glare.

"Sing! You have a beautiful voice."

That comment brought a blush instantly to her cheeks. "What song o majesty?" she answered sarcastically.

"How about that one you sang the other night?"

Sango walked over to where Miroku was standing and shoved the tray she was holding into his hands with a withering glare. Then walked over to the darkened stage on the other side of the room and picked up a microphone. When she was standing in the middle a spotlight was turned on and lit up nothing but her. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

I..was waiting all my life to know you

(all about you)

And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue

(I'm all about you)

And in our minds, it comes so easily

But theres a feeling comin over me 

I want to show you,

But theres nowhere we can really be free

Everybody's watchin'

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together

Take me away,

Take me far away from here

I will run with you

Don't be afraid

Navigate and I will steer

Into the sun, we will run

At this point Sango looked up from her singing to take in the look on Kagome's face. Which was one on the shocked side. "O great if she says anything to me about how to improve my voice I'll strangle her…But Miroku will be first in line because he made me do this. 

I try...to remember when I was just a child

(In my roo-oom)

And my...imagination used to run wild

(I never knee-ew)

Then nothing ever as it seems to be

When a dream collides with our reality

It should be easy when two people love each other truly

Everybody's talkin'

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...

Take me away,

Take me far away from here

I will run with you

Don't be afraid (afraid)

Navigate and I will steer

Into the sun, we will run...

Kagome couldn't help but watch on in shock. She never knew that Sango had this great of a voice. Why wasn't she in the school's play or something, with a voice that good she could go far.

We, will run.

Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa

We, will run.

Oh yeah yeah yeaah

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...

TAKE ME AWAY!

Take me away, (take me away)

Take me far away from here

I will run with you

Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)

Navigate and I will steer

Into the sun, we will run...

Run, whoa whoa whooaa

I will run with you wherever you go

Don't be afraid

Let's runaway and I will steer

Into the sun, we will run.

When Sango was done she set down her microphone and walked off the stage to finish her job for the night and before that stupid Miroku could yell encore. But while she was walking off the stage she was stopped. She looked down to see Kagome with her face lit up with questions.

"Wow that was great Sango have you ever considered joining the school play? I'm sure we could get you a great part with a voice like that."

"No thanks but if I wanted my head to be deflated by picket sign thrown at it with "Self centered Bitch" written on them then I will give you a call." Sango said while flipping her hair behind her and walked away.

InuYasha just watched in stunned silence as Kagome started to curl into herself and try to hide away from everyone's watchful eyes.

"Kagome," he sighed, "Do I even want to know what all that was about?"

While keeping her head down she shook her head "no".

"Come on cheer up I didn't take you to eat for the food to get cold. Let's dig in." he suggested while picking up his fork. She did the same.

After their dinner they set out for Kagome's home.

"Do you even know where it is any more?" she asked slightly teasing.

"Yes how could I forget I think I walked here every other day that whole summer." He said exasperated. They had just reached the end of the park limits and were about to cross the street when they saw a familiar couple in front of them.

"Hakkaku and Ginta!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"You mean that guy that you were beating the living shit out of?" InuYasha asked.

The two in question turned around to see who had said their name's, when they saw that it was only Kagome Hakkaku visibly relaxed, Ginta on the on the other hand flinched.

"Hey guys coming back from your date I see?" she asked.

"Yeah we just saw that movie "The Grudge". Ginta here was scared out of his wits." Hakkaku said while laughing. Ginta started to limp away in a huff but was cut off by Kagome.

"Ah, I see that your still hurting from the ass kicking I gave you earlier. You have got to train a little bit more Ginta your not really that bad you know, plus you have to stop letting your guard down just because I'm a girl."

"Yeah, yeah I know come on Hakkaku let's go. See ya later Kagome."

"Okay see yea."

Kagome looked over to see the puzzled look on InuYasha face. Laughing she said,

"InuYasha, Hakkaku and Ginta are gay. Don't worry," she said because InuYasha started 

to look a little uneasy, "I don't think that they would ever leave one another it's funny because they are Koga's best friends. And even he doesn't know that they are gay!" she said with a laugh.

"And this Koga guy is who?" he asked.

"Oh, well Koga is the most popular guy in school and Ginta and Hakkaku are his best friends." She said while looking off in another direction.

"And this Koga guy is also your boy friend, am I right?"

While looking guilty she answered "Well, yes we are dating."

"But you don't like him do you?"

"What? I do"- 

"No you don't come on this is just another one of those traps that your stuck in. Let me guess that you're only going out with this guy because your friends pushed you in to it. Plus from the looks of this guy he doesn't give a damn about you."

She couldn't even answer him; all of it was the truth.

"Kagome when I saw you at school this morning the only thing that made me believe that you were still you was the stone. You still have it which means that this life is not what you truly want."

"And how do I get away from it all? Up until High School, the only friends that I had were the clone clubs."

"What about Sango and Miroku they seemed to know you. Why is it all that Sango had to say was never any good."

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed the popular crowd doesn't like them. I couldn't do anything to help them when it happened."

"When what happened?" 

At that moment Kagome knew that she had said too much.

"Just forget about it."

"Keh, fine if you don't want to talk about it I'm not going to force you to."

Kagome stopped for a second then she said in a low voice that InuYasha almost missed, "Thank You."

By this time they had reach Kagome's home. She walked towards the door and InuYasha followed.

"InuYasha I"- but she stopped.

"Kagome listen to me you don't have to be one of them. I'm not going to force you to do anything but just remember. Whenever you need to get away from it all please call me. You don't have to live in that life by yourself any more."

Authers Note: Hi I must say this now for both of my stories. I will finish both! Even if it does take me awhile. Never will I ever give up on one of my stories. Thank You


End file.
